The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device that supports a seat so that the seat is slidable.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-232628 (Patent Document 1), a seat sliding device comprises, for example, a fixed rail and a movable rail that is slidable relative to the fixed rail. On the upper surface of the movable rail, bolts are disposed to fix a seat to the movable rail.